Building A Mystery (2)
Building A Mystery (2) is the twenty-second episode and second part of the mid-season premiere for Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on October 19, 2012. Main Plot Becky doesn't want to keep Adam a secret, so she decides to tell her parents that he's transgender. She prepares for the awkward conversation with Adam and Jenna posing as her parents, before she can actually talk to them. They seem understanding. The next day, Adam comes over and Becky's father hands him a pamphlet to "fix" him. He tries to persuade Adam, believing him to be confused, and wanting the best for his daughter. Adam leaves, offended, and Becky scolds her father. At an auction in which WhisperHug is performing, Becky's parents show up, and Becky decides to face them on her own. During the conversation, they remind her of her Christianity and she seems a bit stammered but still firm to her decision. While angry, however, she stumbles upon Adam's tampons, and freezes, with the line "Boys don't get their periods." The next day, she confronts Adam and informs him of her recent decision; She will be taking her parents offer, believing herself to be confused, and ends her relationship with Adam. As Adam slams his locker in sadness and anger, Becky cries while walking off, apparently regretting her decision. Sub Plot After finishing his film project, Eli shows it off during class. As the class was watching it, confused, Eli sat there cringing, because what he thought was a great short film is actually a useless and meaningless jumble of screams and effects that do not live up to his usual work. After worrying about his future as a director, he decides to remake his project. This time with his most influencing muse, Clare . He hands in the video and through it learns about his worries about going to college and leaving Clare behind. Eli finds that film making is more about sending a message than showing off and making an impression. Third Plot Bianca and Drew win the 7 tickets to Vegas so that they can bring 5 friends and get married at spring break, they kiss at the fundraiser. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Building A Mystery" by Sarah McLachlan. * This episode marks the end of Adam and Becky's first relationship. |-| Gallery= 1222-picture-2.jpg 1222-picture-3.jpg 1222-picture-4.jpg 1222-picture-5.jpg 1222-picture-6.jpg Beckamfight.png tumblr_mbyaxdeXBg1r5uoxco1_500.png tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio8_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio7_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio5_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio4_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio3_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio2_1280.jpg tumblr_mc1u41U6Kq1r5l4zio1_1280.jpg i8u9.jpg iwu4.jpg skru03.jpg Uy98h.jpg Sr983w.jpg Sdrw3.jpg Sdr3wr.jpg Ksjrek.jpg Kdl034.jpg Iuwr.jpg Iuoer.jpg Fkljuwe4.jpg Fd4uu.jpg Er43.jpg Edrt54.jpg Dt54y.jpg Ds39874.jpg Dkljt4.jpg Dft4.jpg D54ur'.jpg 834fjs.jpg degrassi-1222-wrap-up-1.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Jefferson Brown as Bret Barnett *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Tidal Wave"'' by The Wrecking *''"Thinkin"'' by Dylan Guthro *''"Up In Our Cloud"'' by Whisperhug *''"Anything At All"'' by Whisperhug *''"Good Reasons"'' by Caracol *''"Be Someone"'' by Whisperhug *''"Go First"'' by Rose Cousins |-| Links= *Watch Building A Mystery (2) on YouTube *Watch Building A Mystery (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes